


Warm Hands

by reynxx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chan is Seungcheol's Younger brother, Family Fluff, Fluff, Jeonghan is Wonwoo's Father, M/M, Seungcheol the sweetest brother, Single parent! Jeonghan, Wonwoo and Chan are 4 year olds, just something heartwarming, not really a romantic relationship - Freeform, seventeen free form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynxx/pseuds/reynxx
Summary: Seungcheol met Jeonghan who was picking up his son, Wonwoo, for the first time at the kindergarten while he was picking up his little brother, Chan.





	Warm Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt that was given on my CuriousCat
> 
> "where chan is seungcheols 8yo brother who befriends 8yo wonwoo, who is jeonghan's son. jeonghan is a single father. seungcheol and jeonghan meet when picking chan and wonwoo up"
> 
> (anyway I changed their age to 4 year old, i hope u don't mind anon)

“Chan! Your brother is here to pick you up!”

Choi Chan’s ear perked up when he heard his kindergarten teacher called. The 4-year-old boy quickly stood up, grabbed his bag and ran towards the door to his big brother, Choi Seungcheol, who was picking him up.

“Hyung!” Chan grabbed Seungcheol by his legs, “Let’s go!”

“Alright, alright,” Seungcheol ruffled Chan’s hair, “Did Chan cause any trouble today?” he asked Chan’s teacher.

“No, no, Chan is a lovely child,” the teacher smiled as she bowed down to speak to Chan, “He plays with all the kids and never caused any trouble, isn’t that right, Chan?”

Chan smiled proudly, “Of course I am!”

Seungcheol patted Chan on the head, “Is that so?” and his little brother nodded with confidence. Seungcheol took Chan’s bag before bowing to the teachers, “Well then, we will be leaving now, thank you for looking after Chan.”

“See you tomorrow, Chan,” the teacher’s waved at Chan, “Take care on your way home!”

Chan waved back and quickly followed his brother who went outside.

"You know, hyung, I made a new friend today!" Chan exclaimed happily as he grabbed Seungcheol's hand and started walking, following the pace of his big brother’s.

"Really? That's great!" Seungcheol ruffled Chan's hair, "What is his name?"

"It's Wonwoo! And he's our new neighbor," Chan explained enthusiastically as he kicked a small random rock on the road, "You know the ones who moved in last week right across our street!"

"Ah, that one," Seungcheol nodded remembering that a family moved in to the vacant house in front of theirs, "Well, be good to him since he's new around here."

“I will!” Chan nodded, “In fact, I think we will be good friends! He’s quiet at first but when I asked him to play with us, he was actually fun!”

“Maybe he’s just feeling awkward with the new place. You should play with him some more, maybe he’ll open up more,” Seungcheol explained and Chan nodded in agreement, “Anyway, should we stop by to buy some ice cream?” Seungcheol pointed at the mini market.

“Yes!” Chan’s eye sparkled as he jumped happily, “I want some chocolates too!”

Seungcheol sighed before smiling widely and entering the mini market, “Anything for my little brother.”

* * *

Seungcheol saw Wonwoo a couple of times when he picked Chan up the next few days. The black-haired boy seemed nice and polite, plus Chan looked very happy when he played with him, so Seungcheol was glad that they were good friends.

The following week, Seungcheol was late on picking up Chan because he had to do some errands at school. It was hard being a senior high school student while looking after Chan. Their parents were busy working all day and are rarely home, but it was nothing new for Seungcheol. He was taught to be independent since he was little.

"Chan!" Seungcheol called out as he walked up to his little brother who was playing in the sand box with Wonwoo, "I'm sorry I'm late..."

"It's okay hyung! Wonwoo was here with me," Chan stood up as he dusted himself clean from the sand.

"Hi Wonwoo," Seungcheol crouched down to Wonwoo's level, "Your parents haven't picked you up yet?"

Wonwoo shook his head, "My dad is usually late because he has work."

"Ah, I see," Seungcheol looked around to see that they were the only kids left and he felt bad if he had to leave, abandoning the kid alone, "What about your mom?"

Wonwoo seemed hesitant at first but he finally answered, "I don't have one... there’s only me and my dad at home," Wonwoo said as he looked down and Seungcheol's heart broke hearing it. It must have been hard, Seungheol thought to himself, living only with his dad who was busy. Somehow Seungcheol can relate to the feeling since he was treated the same when he was little.

Just then Wonwoo’s stomach grumbled, "Are you hungry?" Seungcheol asked and the little boy nodded in respond. He opened his bag to search for a snack, "I wish I could cook something for you, but I only have this." He handed a chocolate bar from his bag to Wonwoo.

"Thank you!" Wonwoo smiled happily as he took the chocolate from Seungcheol's hand. He opened the wrapper and ate the chocolate.

“Hyung, I want one too,” Chan pouted as he grabbed the hem of Seungcheol’s shirt.

“Sorry Channie,” Seungcheol brushed Chan’s bangs away from his face, “I’ll buy you one later, is that okay?”

“We can share,” Wonwoo said as he split the chocolate bar in three parts and gave it to Chan, “And for Chan’s hyung too!” he gave the other piece to Seungcheol and Seungcheol’s heart melt.

When the three boys were happily eating the chocolate bar, a man in suit came rushing in. The man looked like he was in his early 20s but based on the suit it seemed like he was a working man. His hair was blond, and his bangs were quite long, framing his beautiful face.

"Wonwoo!" He called out, heavily panting, "I'm sorry I'm late again..."

"It's okay dad," Wonwoo stood up after finishing his chocolate bar, "This is Chan and his older brother."

Seungcheol quickly stood up and bowed, "Hello, I'm Choi Seungcheol and this is my younger brother Chan."

"Ah hello," Jeonghan bowed in return before he smiled beautifully, "I'm Yoon Jeonghan, Wonwoo's father."

Seungcheol was flustered, he never met a man as beautiful as Yoon Jeonghan. He didn’t know what to say so he stuttered, "I, uh, I hope you don't mind I gave Wonwoo some chocolates because he was hungry."

"Oh? Thank you!” Jeonghan quickly thanked, “Wonwoo have you said thank you yet?" Jeonghan ushered Wonwoo to say thank you and Wonwoo bowed, "Are you hungry? What do you want to eat?"

"I don't want any more takeout’s..." Wonwoo frowned.

Jeonghan looked sad as he crouched down, "But daddy's cooking is bad... surely you don't want whatever I cooked you last time…"

Wonwoo pouted as he sighed in defeat, “Okay…”

Seungcheol somewhat felt sorry hearing their conversation. Wonwoo reminded him so much of his childhood and he felt bad seeing someone else going through what he felt back then. Just then an idea came up to him, "Uh, Mr. Yoon if you don't mind, you can come to our house for dinner. Our parents aren't usually home until late so I'm in charge of cooking. Our house is actually across from yours so…"

Wonwoo beamed happily hearing the offer but his father quickly declined, “Ah no, it will be too much trouble for you…” and Wonwoo’s face dimmed.

“No! It’s okay,” Seungcheol quickly retorted, “Wonwoo is a good friend to my little brother and it’s absolutely trouble free!” he grinned making a peace sign with his hand.

"Hyung's cooking is really good!" Chan exclaimed, "We're neighbors after all and neighbors should help each other! That’s what my teacher said."

Wonwoo expectantly looked at his dad for approval and Jeonghan didn’t have the heart to say no to that. He scratched the back of his head, "Really? Are you sure it's okay?"

"It is! It's my pleasure, Mr. Yoon!" Seungcheol smiled as he reassured Jeonghan. Thus, the group left the kindergarten and walked home.

When they arrived at the Choi’s household, the little boys went straight upstairs to Chan's room while Seungcheol and Jeonghan went to the kitchen. Seungcheol wore his apron as he started preparing for dinner.

"Wow, it must have been hard looking after the house when your parents are busy every day," Jeonghan came up beside Seungcheol as he watched the high school boy cut some meat, "And you can even cook. You're amazing."

Seungcheol's face went red when he heard the compliment, "It's nothing special, I'm used to it," He tried to focus on cooking, ignoring the pair of eyes that were locked at him, “My parents were busy since I was little, so I was taught to care for myself. When Chan was born, I was very happy to have a little brother, so I try to be there for him and take care of his needs especially when our parents are busy in hope, he won’t have to feel what I felt back then,” Seungcheol bitterly smiled reminiscing his childhood. He looked at Jeonghan, “Ah, I’m sorry for blurting out such things, Mr. Yoon.”

“Well, I think you’re an amazing brother,” Jeonghan patted Seungcheol’s head, “Your parents must have been so proud of you.”

Seungcheol didn’t know how to react but it felt nice hearing those words from a parent. He nodded as he felt his face flushed. Jeonghan awkwardly retreated his hand from Seungcheol’s head, “Uh, sorry, I felt like doing that since you looked kind of sad.” He scratched his cheek.

“You’re teasing me, Mr. Yoon,” Seungcheol pouted.

“You can call me hyung!” Jeonghan grinned as he insisted, “We’re like almost 10 years apart but you’re in the same age as my younger brother, his name is Mingyu.”

“Wait, how old are you, hyung?” Seungcheol said in shock as he halted his actions, “You look like you’re in your early 20s.”

“Wow that’s nice to hear,” Jeonghan laughed at the indirect compliment, “I’m actually 27. I don’t have the looks of a dad, huh?”

Seungcheol was shocked hearing Jeonghan’s age as he resumed his cooking, “You just look very young… but it doesn’t mean you don’t have a fatherly figure… anyway, I heard from Wonwoo that you are the only one he has at home..." Seungcheol quickly closed his mouth, "Sorry that must have been a rude question..."

"Ah no, it's okay," Jeonghan said as he tried to help what he can on the kitchen, "His mother left when he was still very young, so it’s only me and him all this time. It was hard raising him as a single father since I had to work. I had been living with my family, so it was okay, but I got mutated by my company, so we had to move here. I’ve been busy and I can’t really cook so we’ve been ordering take out’s and Wonwoo clearly hating that now,” Jeonghan laughed to mask his sadness, “I feel like I’m a bad father somehow.”

“N-No!” Seungcheol promptly corrected Jeonghan, “You’re working hard for him and that doesn’t make you bad at all! I never thought my parents were bad for being a hard-working parent and I’m sure Wonwoo thought the same way and he loves you because of that,” Seungcheol unconsciously grabbed Jeonghan’s arm from all the tension, “He’s a smart kid, I’m sure he understands that you’re working hard for him.”

Jeonghan was taken aback from the young boy’s words, “Wow,” he exhaled, “As I thought, you’re an amazing kid,” Jeonghan sheepishly smiled, “And thank you, I think I needed that.” Jeonghan’s warm hands found its way back to Seungcheol’s head.

Seungcheol felt light headed. He felt like a weight has been lifted off his chest. Jeonghan’s hand lingered on his head for a few more seconds and Seungcheol felt his cheeks getting warmer. He somehow enjoyed this simple sharing session with Jeonghan.

Seungcheol bit his lower lip as he looked at Jeonghan in the eyes, “You’re teasing me again, hyung.” He might just melt if Jeonghan’s hand stayed like that for a few more second.

“I’m not, I’m just stating the facts,” Jeonghan laughed as he covered his face with the back of his hand, hiding a tint of blush on his cheeks, “It’s nice talking about this although we just met.”

Seungcheol nodded as an agreement of Jeonghan’s words and silence was bestowed upon the two male who were cooking dinner. Suddenly a brilliant idea struck Seungcheol’s mind, “You know, hyung…”

“Yeah?” Jeonghan replied.

“I could pick up Wonwoo for you and he can have dinner with me and Chan every day. And then you could pick him up without rushing and maybe you could join us for dinner too,” Seungcheol blabbered out his idea as a blush crept on his face, “And maybe I could teach you to cook too some other time, so you could cook for Wonwoo!”

Jeonghan was taken aback from the sudden offers as he blinked his eyes. Seungcheol turned away as he felt like he confessed something weird to someone he just met. But he felt Jeonghan’s warm hand back on his head. This time the pat was more like a gentle stroke and Seungcheol didn’t mind if they stayed like that for the rest of the day.

“I would like that,” Jeonghan accepted as he withdrawn his hand, “Thank you.”

Seungcheol felt a tad bit of disappointment from the lost of warmth, nevertheless he was happier that Jeonghan accepted his offer.

Maybe it was just another reason to see the blond every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So i meant to write this as something shorter, but whoops i reached 2k! Thank you anon for the prompt <33
> 
> It's just something simple and pure about Jeongcheol that I thought about before i sleep, but please do leave a comment of what you think about this or a kudos! i really appreciate all of that <3
> 
> You can also submit prompts to my CC https://curiouscat.me/1004__0808 or my twitter @1004__0808 ! or just talk to me thru there about anything! ehehehe ilu <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'll see you in my other works<3


End file.
